Slip Of The Tongue
by Ulquiorra
Summary: She came home late, and he was worried. They argued, and he hurt her feelings. As he was apologizing, he let it slip that he loved her. Oh, how Ichigo hated his big fat mouth. [IchiRuki] Oneshot


… **I have no clue how I thought of this. O.o  
Yeah, it's pointless and a bit stupid… XD  
**  
_I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.  
_

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Ichigo growled, looking down at his watch for the thousandth time that hour. It was 12AM, and Rukia still wasn't back. 

She had left around 6, and Ichigo didn't even know where she was. As much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about her. What if something bad happened? What if there was a Hollow…?

Ichigo sighed, flopping onto his bed, leaning against the bedpost and glaring at the closet. He was an early riser, so it wasn't normal for him to be up this late. He was beginning to feel a bit sleepy.

He shook his head and forced his eyes to stay open, letting out a loud yawn. He stood up again and began to pace back and forth. If she didn't come back soon…

Just at that moment, his window slowly slid open and Rukia quietly stepped through, onto his bed. She kept her head down the whole time she was getting off his bed, and once she was on the floor, she looked up curiously to see a fuming Ichigo.

"Where the hell were you?!" Ichigo said.

"…With Inoue-san…" Rukia said slowly, blinking.

"With Inoue? For that long?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"So what? She had a lot she wanted to show me. Besides, why does it matter how long I take?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been up this whole time _waiting_ for you!"

"Oh, so you _do_ care about me!" Rukia joked, smirking. Ichigo scoffed.

"Hah, as _if_! I'd never care about some freak like _you_!" Ichigo retorted.

Rukia's smirk immediately faded. "O-oh…"

"But anyway, what were you doing that took so -"

Before Ichigo could finish, Rukia walked over to the closet and climbed in, slamming it shut behind her with a loud bang. Ichigo blinked.

"…Huh?"

He frowned and walked over to the closet. "Rukia?" he asked, knocking a few times. No reply. His frown grew deeper. "Rukia!" he said louder, annoyed. He tried to wrench open the closet door, but Rukia was holding it shut tightly from the inside. For someone so tiny, she was really strong.

"Rukia, please!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth, still pulling on the door, only opening it a tiny bit. Suddenly, Rukia let go of the closer door and it slid open when Ichigo pulled it roughly, sending him nearly toppling over.

Ichigo quickly stood straight, balancing himself as Rukia looked at him tiredly from inside the closet. "What?" she asked.

"What the hell was up with that?" Ichigo asked. "Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

"I'm not mad," Rukia turned her back to him, crossing her arms, and Ichigo rolled his eyes. She was such a bad liar.

He sighed and climbed into the closet, sitting on the futon beside her. Rukia turned her head to look at him curiously, and couldn't help but snicker at how cramped he was. He was too tall, so he had to tilt his head to the side so he didn't hit the ceiling.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked at him and sighed.

"Nothing… I just…what you said," she muttered, uncrossing her arms and averting her eyes.

"…Wait, what did I say?" Ichigo blinked. Rukia frowned.

"You forgot already?" she asked angrily and Ichigo gave her a sheepish smile. She sighed. "When you said… you'd never care about a freak like me."

"…Oh. Oh! Wow, that sounded really mean, huh?" Ichigo muttered. He felt like punching himself for saying that.

"It really hurt my feelings…" Rukia said quietly, looking down. Ichigo looked at her sadly. He forgot she was sensitive.

"Rukia…I didn't mean it. You know I have a big mouth. … Really, I'm sorry," he said quietly. Rukia looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I do care about you, okay? You're like my best friend. I just… I say things I don't mean, sometimes. Well, a lot of the time," Ichigo smiled lightly. "I love you, okay? I'm sorry for saying that. I'll try and stop myself before I say something like that again…" he looked at Rukia. He blinked. She was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. "…What?" Ichigo said slowly, oblivious to what he had said.

"You said… you love me." Rukia whispered. Ichigo frowned, then his eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" He forced a laugh. "No I didn't! You're hearing things, Rukia!"

"You love me?" Rukia looked at him and Ichigo winced, looking up at her.

"N-no, I just say stuff I don't mean sometimes, remember? Well, that… that was one of those times. I didn't mean it, really," Ichigo said quickly Rukia smiled at him.

"Sure, Ichigo," she said.

"R-really!" Ichigo said indignantly. "W-well, okay, I do love you… but _just as a friend_, okay? Nothing more, so don't get any ideas!"

"Okay then," Rukia smiled brightly. Ichigo turned a deep shade of red.

"Rukia!" he growled. Rukia laughed and quickly moved forward, giving Ichigo a short, sweet kiss on the lips and Ichigo froze.

Once she broke away, she looked at Ichigo's face to see him wide-eyed, staring at her in shock. She laughed again.

"I love you too, Ichigo," she smiled. "_Just as a friend_."

* * *

**...err. I hope it was alright.****Anyway, this is my last fan fiction on this account. The rest will be posted on **_**Crazed Individual**_**…I don't even know why I made two accounts in the first place… I'm an idiot. I hope there's a way I can somehow transfer these fics onto that file without losing any reviews or anything… probably not. T.T****  
Ergh, and on top of that, it won't let me post anything with **_**CI**_**, I don't know why. I'm trying to add a new chapter to my fic, but it wouldn't let me for the past like… 3 days. -.- Well, I'll keep trying.**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
